


Opvolging

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Een klein, AU broer/zus momentje tussen Zuko en Azula, tijdens de finale. Zelfs haar laatste adem kan hij niet geloven.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Succession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313791) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Deze uithoek van het slagveld is bezaaid met lichamen, uitgestrekt en verschroeid. Sommigen door hem geveld, anderen door haar, maar allen uitgespreid met dezelfde onnatuurlijke, vernederende verslagenheid, doorns in het oog van de trots.

Slecht zij tweeën houden zich nog staand, zo stil als de lijken die om hen heen knielen terwijl vuur en gevaar door hun aderen trommelen, wachtend op de katalysator van de wil om een laatste dood te destilleren.

Zwart haar, witte huid, gouden ogen en rood pantser; als elkaars spiegelbeeld. Wanneer de bliksem eindelijk inslaat komt het en gaat het tussen zon en maan, door de barrière tussen yin en yang donderend die hen zo lang heeft gescheiden.

Hij staat op, zij knielt.

En de balans is hersteld.  
  
  
  
Het stof zien klaren bevrijdt de spanning niet van zijn spieren; haar in het oog krijgen ontwricht zijn knieën, duwt hem strompelend vooruit.

Hij neemt haar spastische ledematen in zijn krachteloze armen, voelt haar wegglippen als water door zijn vingers. Ze ziet hem niet terwijl haar lichaam kronkelt en schokt, de klauwen des doods haar stukje bij beetje uit de talmende greep van het leven scheuren.

Dan sterft haar worsteling door het vagevuur weg en haar ogen richten op de zijne, voor de laatste keer helder. Goud tegen goud zoals het altijd geweest is, geven zijn onzekerheid en haar zelfvertrouwen de overgang naar een nieuw tijdperk aan.

‘Ik ben trots op je, Zuzu.’

En toch, wanneer zij met de blauwe ogen de nieuwe Vuurheer overeind trekt met donkere handen onder gevoelloze armen, houdt hij vast aan de enige zekerheid die hij denkt over te hebben in deze vreemde, veranderde wereld.

‘Azula liegt altijd.’  
  
  
  
De Komeet van Sozin komt en gaat, de Brug Tussen De Werelden wordt hersteld. Balans regeert.

En in de nasleep van de vrede, gebouwd met zijn eigen handen en die van de Avatar en die van vele anderen, gelooft Zuko eindelijk in triomf.


End file.
